Past and Now
by DynamicLupin
Summary: seseorang hadir dalam mimpinya menghadirkan rasa rindu yang mendalam. tapi siapa dia yang memanggil dengan lirih itu? RiRen. RivaillexEren


THIS YAOI FANFICTION

RIREN

AU REINCARNATION

PRESENT BY DYNAMIC LUPIN

ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>"Eren"<p>

"Eren"

Tiupan angin membawa dedaunan tua, mengekangnya dalam kungkungan rapuh angin dan gemirisik daun. Suara lirih rendah sendu yang menyapa telingaku menarik langkah kaki, memaksa tanganku untuk menggapainya. Merengkuh dalam kehangatan. Tapi, kenapa jarak ini tak sekalipun berkurang?

"Eren"

Jangan panggil aku dengan suara itu. Kumohon, siapapun dirimu. Jangan membuatku bingung dan sesak di dalam hati.

"Eren"

"Eren"

"Eren!"

Sinar terik matahari pagi menelusuk masuk sela-sela mata sayuku. Sinarnya telah menerangi setiap sudut kamar. Cicitan burung bersahut-sahutan,gemerisik daun dan angin menghilang.

Dia,kemana?

" Bangun dan bersiap-siap"

Suara lembut gadis belia menyadarkanku dari lamunan pagi hari. Mikasa, saudara sepupuku telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Aku duduk menerawang lagi. Mimpi yang sama untuk ke tiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini.

Dia selalu hadir bersama sangkar daun yang mengelilinginya. Memanggil dengan suara sendu, membuat dadaku sesak dan keinginan mendalam untuk memeluknya. Aku tidak bodoh hingga tak mengetahui perasaan apa yang muncul saat dia hadir. Rindu, sama seperti saat aku merindukan ayah dan ibu yang sudah berada di tempat jauh yang damai.

Tapi, siapa dia? Mengapa menghampiriku dalam mimpi? Mengapa aku merindukannya? Mengapa?

"Eren!Kau bisa terlambat upacara pembukaan!"

Teriakan Mikasa dari pintu kamar menyadarkanku bersamaan dengan sendok makan yang menghantam kepala kosongku. Seperti ada hantaman penghancur dinding jika kau mau tau. Aku tidak berlebihan ,okay? Itu kenyataan. Gadis perka-

"Eren!"

"Okay! Aku akan mandi!"  
>Yah dia perkasa dalam segala hal.<p>

Aku segera turun dari ranjang, Menyegerakan mandi, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan efek mimpi asing dan aneh tadi.

Semoga hariku sebagai murid baru Senior High School berjalan normal.

"YOSH!

* * *

><p>Sepasang pemuda pemudi itu berlari secepat mereka bisa. Sang pemuda sibuk memasukkan kemeja putihnya ke dalam celana agar terlihat rapi selagi kakinya berlari dan kedua belah bibirnya mengapit roti bakar. Sedangkan si pemudi memegangi syalnya erat agar tak tertiup dan dibawa pergi angin awal musim semi.<p>

Mereka terus berlari dan terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil nama keduanya. Di ujung tikungan yang baru saja mereka lewati berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang jamur yang tengah memegangi sepedanya sambil mengambil nafas dengan tidak teratur. Kini pemuda itu kembali mengayuh sepeda mendekati sepasang saudara tadi.

"Armin,kau terlambat?" , tanya Mikasa tak percaya. Armin yang sangat rajin itu terlambat pergi upacara penerimaan murid baru? Apa kepalanya tersenggol kaki Titan yang sering dimainkan Eren?

"Hehe, butuh tumpangan?" Armin terkekeh malu. Setelah tawaran ia berikan, Eren dan Mikasa secara rebutan menaiki sepedanya. Armin terdorong ke belakang, sedangkan Eren siap dengan kemudi dan Mikasa sudah duduk tenang di depan Eren.

Armin geleng kepala melihat kedua temannya. Dia terpaksa berbonceng sambil berdiri di belakang. Yang punya sepeda siapa kalau boleh tau? Tapi tidak apalah, toh yang akan keluar banyak energy Eren juga, bukan dia.

"OK! GO!"

Eren memacu sepeda Armin dengan tenaga penuh, tidak sadar dengan penurunan tajam yang berjarak 5 meter ke depan. Yah, tau sajalah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kini ketiga remaja itu menatap hampa pada gerbang tinggi sekolah yang sudah tertutup penuh. Murid baru yang terlambat dihari pertama sekolah. Memalukan.

Eren masih menatap nyalang gerbang berharap bisa melumerkannya dengan tatapan laser. Sedangkan Armin sudah duduk santai di atas sepeda. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera balik langkah pulang. Lagipula memalukan juga masuk sekolah dengan pakaian kotor bekas terhempas di atas tumpukan sampah. Kumuh, tidak rapi, dan bau. Iuuuh.. (sorry lebay -_-v)

Letih dengan pelototannya, Eren menyerah dan akan mengajak Armin dan Mikasa pulang saja, tapi, dimana Mikasa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MIKASA!" Eren berteriak saat melihat Mikasa telah memanjat di ujung dinding gerbang. Oh God! Apa-apan gadis itu memanjat dengan memperlihatkan celana ketat dalamannya! Dia pikir masih berusia 6 tahun apa! Bukannya Eren berpikiran mesum, Mikasa itu saudaranya. Bagaimana kalau ada lelaki mesum lewat dan mengambil kesempatan mencuri pemandangan indah itu /Eren pikiranmu-_-/ Armin misalnya.

Eren berbalik melihat Armin, dan syukurlah anak itu tengah menunduk menutupi kedua matanya. Anak pintar. Tapi Mikasa masih memanjat!

"Mikasa! Apa yang kau lakukan. Turun!" , suruh Eren dengan panic berlebihan seperti mengayun-ngayunkan ke dua tangan di atas kepala. Mau memanggil monyet?

Mikasa tidak menggubris panggilan Eren, terus memanjat dan TADAA! Dia berhasil sampai di atas dinding.

Mikasa mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah. "Kau bisa memanjatnya Eren"

"Mikasa, kalau tertangkap bagaimana?", Armin menghampiri mereka. Eren memikirkan usul Mikasa, memanjat dan berhasil masuk. Tapi bagaimana kalau ketauan seperti kekhawatiran Armin.

"Tidak akan, semuanya pasti berada di auditorium sekolah untuk penyambutan murid baru" sanggah Mikasa. Ya, semuanya pasti disana termasuk guru dan karyawan sekolah. Satpam sekolah saja tidak ada di postnya.

"Armin, kita panjat saja", ajak Eren. Armin masih ragu. Matanya bergerak gusar ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sepedamu di letakkan di balik dinding ini saja", usul Mikasa. Gadis itu masih setia menunggu di atas dinding rupanya.

Armin mengangguk yakin. Biarlah dia melanggar peraturan untuk kali ini. Ampunilah anak unyu yang satu ini Kamisama.

Selagi Armin meletakkan sepeda miliknya, Eren sudah terlebih dulu memanjat. Mikasa masih menunggu di atas, tidak mau meninggalkan temannya begitu saja. Armin mulai memanjat di samping bawah Eren. Mikasa mengintip ke belakangnya. Masih aman tidak ada siapapun yang mendapati mereka menerobos masuk. Satu tangan Eren sudah berhasil memegang atas dinding.

"Ah! Sepedaku belum dirantai", seru Armin, dia kembali turun dan berjalan ke balik dinding untuk merantai sepeda.

"Eren, kau tunggulah Armin. Aku akan mengawasi dari bawah". Mikasa turun melompat ke bawah. Eren berusaha sedikit lagi agar bisa duduk di atas menunggu Armin, tapi…..

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan"

Satu tangan Eren terlepas dan pijakannya meleset karena suara rendah yang baru saja terdengar dan mengejutkannya.

BRUUKK

Dengan suksesnya _butt_ tempos Eren menghantam tanah. Eren mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap ngusap bagian yang sakit. Hell No! Siapa yang mengagetinya. Langkah kaki dari sisi kirinya menapak tenang. Satu satu dan mulai mendekatinya. Eren akan memaki orang itu jika saja ia tak segera sadar bahwa, bukankah ia tengah ditangkap basah memanjat dinding gerbang sekolah?

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, keringat dingin memenuhi dahi dan mengalir di wajahnya. Oh tidak, ini hari pertama dan namanya akan segera tertulis indah di buku hitam. Eh, tapi kalau orang yang menegurnya tadi guru,kan?

Eren melirik belokan untuk mengintip Armin, dan temannya itu tak kunjung muncul. Menengadah ke atas melihat Mikasa, gadis itu juga tidak ada. Untuk apa dia susah-susah kembali memanjat.

"Kenapa kau celingak celinguk begitu" Eren tak berani menengok ke sebelah kiri. Apa-apaan pemikirannya tadi, suara berat rendah seperti itu bukan guru? Dimana-mana, kalau ada orang tua di sekitar sekolah, pasti anggota pengajar di sekolah. Atau wali murid yang dengan ramahnya menegur murid yang terlambat. Well, bodoh.

Eren tetap terduduk, demi apapun dia ketakutan. Bukan takut dengan gurunya, hanya takut malu. Sungguh.

"Akh!"

Eren tersungkur karena seseorang menempeleng kepalanya dengan keras. Sontak saja dia melihat kea rah orang yang berani menempelengnya itu.

"Kau!" Hardik Eren sambil menunjuk lelaki pendek yang membelai lembut kepalanya barusan. Demi apapun! Apa masalah lelaki pendek berkemeja putih ini dengannya. Eren yakin lelaki ini bukan guru!

"Kau terlambat?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ya! Dan apa masalahmu!" Eren berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Lelaki itu melirik ke dada kiri Eren.

"Eren Jaeger", ejanya.

Eren mulai merasa kikuk. Okay, aura lelaki itu begitu menyeramkan, dan salah Eren baru merasakannya sekarang.

"Kau bertanya masalahku?" , tanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan datar plus wajah Teflon yang, kau bisa bayangkan betapa ngerinya.

"Ah! Levi-sensei!" Eren menatap kaget pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang kini baru terbuka. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Tapi namanya bukan Levi, dan apa katanya tadi? Sensei? Sen. Sei? SENSEI!

Tangan lelaki pendek tadi dengan cepat memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Eren menatap lelaki yang diduganya sebagai Levi SENSEI itu ngeri.

"Hukumanmu telah menanti"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hello minna ^^ ini ff pertama ku di fandom SNK

Salam kenal ^^ maaf kalo banyak typo ya.. tanpa ngedit soalnya.. hahaha

Mind to RnR, please?


End file.
